pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1902 in literature
The year 1902 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * April - Mark Twain purchases a home in Terrytown, New York. * June 4 - Mark Twain receives an honorary doctorate of literature degree from the University of Missouri. * June - Bertrand Russell writes to Gottlob Frege informing him of the problem that would become known as Russell's paradox. New books *L. Frank Baum - The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus *Arnold Bennett - Anna of the Five Towns *Arnold Bennett - The Grand Babylon Hotel *Rhoda Broughton - Lavinia *Joseph Conrad - Heart of Darkness *Marie Corelli - Temporal Power: A Study in Supremacy *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Hound of the Baskervilles *Paul Laurence Dunbar - The Sport of the Gods *Hamlin Garland - The Captain of the Gray-Horse Troop *André Gide - L'immoraliste *Ellen Glasgow - The Battle-Ground *Theodor Herzl - The Old New Land *Violet Jacob - The Sheepstealers *Henry James - The Wings of the Dove *Alfred Jarry - Supermaschio *Mary Johnston - Audrey *Rudyard Kipling - Just So Stories *Jack London - A Daughter of the Snows *George Barr McCutcheon - Brewster's Millions *Charles Major - Dorothy Vernon of Haddon Hall *W. Somerset Maugham - Mrs Craddock *Dmitri Merejkowski - The Romance of Leonardo da Vinci *Arthur Morrison - The Hole in the Wall *E. Nesbit - Five Children and It *Luigi Pirandello - Il Turno *Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Peter Rabbit *Jules Verne - The Kip Brothers *Edith Wharton - The Valley of Decision *Owen Wister - The Virginian New drama * J.M. Barrie - The Admirable Crichton * Maxim Gorky - The Lower Depths * Maurice Maeterlinck - Monna Vanna * William Butler Yeats - Cathleen Ní Houlihan * Frank Wedekind - King Nicolo Poetry *Edwin James Brady - The Earthen Floor Non-fiction *Hilaire Belloc - The Path to Rome. *Michael Fairless - The Roadmender *William James - The Varieties of Religious Experience. *Bertrand Russell - A Free Man's Worship. *John A. Hobson - Imperialism (Hobson). *Jane Addams - Democracy and Social Ethics. Births *January 5 - Stella Gibbons, novelist (d. 1989) *January 20 - Nazim Hikmet, lyricist and dramatist (d. 1963) *January 30 - Nikolaus Pevsner, author of a series of architectural guides (d. 1983) *February 1 - Langston Hughes, poet and novelist (d. 1967) *February 19 – Kay Boyle, writer, educator, political activist (d. 1992) *February 27 - John Steinbeck, US writer (d. 1968) *March 10 - Stefan Inglot, Polish historian (d. 1994) *March 29 - Marcel Aymé, French author (d. 1967) *April 6 - Julien Torma, poet and dramatist (d. 1933) *April 9 - Lord David Cecil, English literary critic and biographer (d. 1986) *April 23 - Halldór Laxness, Icelandic novelist (d. 1998) *July 10 - Nicolás Guillén, Afro-Cuban poet (d. 1989) *August 15 - Katharine Brush, short story writer (d. 1952) *August 16 – Georgette Heyer, British novelist (d. 1974) *August 19 - Ogden Nash, US poet (d. 1971) *October 13 - Arna Bontemps, poet (d. 1973) *October 26 - Beryl Markham, memoirist (d. 1986) *October 31 - Carlos Drummond de Andrade, Brazilian poet (d. 1987) *November 2 - Gyula Illyés, Hungarian author (d. 1983) *November 29 - Carlo Levi, Italian writer (d. 1975) Deaths *January 7 - Wilhelm Hertz *April 20 - Frank R. Stockton, writer and humorist *May 6 - Bret Harte, author, poet *June 10 - Jacint Verdaguer, Catalan poet *June 18 - Samuel Butler, novelist *September 11 - Ernst Dümmler, historian *September 29 **Emile Zola, French author **William Topaz McGonagall, notoriously bad poet *October 7 - George Rawlinson, historian *October 13 - John George Bourinot, Canadian historian *October 25 - Frank Norris, novelist *November 16 - G. A. Henty, novelist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Christian Matthias Theodor Mommsen * Category:Years in literature * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature